In a conventional method of controlling a touch-panel information terminal, an icon is selected and the selection is confirmed based on the moving direction between touch points (for example, see Patent Literature 1). When a user moves the user's finger from a coordinate point A to a coordinate point B on a screen, keeping the finger in contact with the screen, and further moves the finger from the coordinate point B to a coordinate point C located close to the coordinate point A, still keeping the finger in contact with the screen, the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 allows the user to select an icon located in the direction from the coordinate point A to the coordinate point B, so that the user can cause the touch-panel information terminal to perform an operation corresponding to the icon.